


The only thing permanent is change and you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Slice of Life, akin to a lifetime movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles,an ordinary couple.<br/>With common problems.<br/>But uncommon love.<br/>Their life through the years,the crests and the troughs and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing permanent is change and you

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello readers.This is my take at a one shot featuring our favorite,best things in life are always fictitious, couple DerekandStiles.

"Dad I hate you and I never want to see you again,"bellows the teenager and promptly shuts the door.  
Stiles regrets every decision he has taken in his life to reach this point in time.

* * *

 

He was a fractious child,always feeling rebellious,never at peace.His ADHD not really helping.At an early age he had developed a fine personality,overloaded with sarcasm and a dark sense of humour.He thrived on being difficult,a rebel without a cause,using his wit to devise caustic remarks and deliver them upon unsuspecting blokes.His mom was the only person who could soothe him and soften his jagged edges,not that his dad didn't try his best to understand his eccentricities.All in all he was a mama's boy.

His family was underprivileged,hence the first eighteen years of his life were spent in a ghetto.His mother had been a teen mom which resulted in his parents marrying early and his dad was forced to take multiple jobs to make ends meet.His mom although pretty young was a very responsible parent and made the poor household a warm, loving refuge.Hence her death was a blow that scattered the fragile family, like a house of cards being wrecked.

Stiles who heretofore was largely carefree,had a new focus in life now.Wealth.His mom had died due to frontotemporal dementia.It was a maudlin period in his life ,witnessing his mother lose herself day by day and not being able to access proper medical care due to shortage of money.Her hospital bills had put immense pressure on his dad as well who himself became inflicted with stress induced high blood pressure.His only friend was a bottle of whisky which he promptly drowned in every evening.Stiles never wanted to go through something like that again if he could help it.He would have liked to take care of his mom in her suffering rather than worry about when his next meal would come.Life is beautiful,a movie title pronounced.Yeah well bullshit.

These circumstances resulted in an acute change in his personality,making him a highly responsible teenager.Ofcourse he still had his arsenal of sarcasm and wit,but he started taking care of his lone parent,the house and shaping his future into something where he would be able to provide all the comforts to his loved ones and never leave them wanting.

His social life consisted of Scott McCall and his girlfriend Allison ,ergo he was a perpetual third wheel.The school he went to was filled with delinquents who didn't have much interest in studies.They were all victims of their circumstances and carried in their hearts,darkness and hopelessness.Scott was abused by his dad as a kid and later lived with his single mom,who struggled to make ends meet.Allison was the daughter of a drug dealer, who killed his mother in a fit of rage hence she was under foster care.His neighbour was a kid named Isaac who due to his sexuality was thrown out of his house at the tender age of fifteen.Years later Stiles saw him in a porn clip,which he jerked off to for days,the kid was rather beautiful.

Therefore,when Stiles graduated from high school with a perfect 4.0 GPA ,excellent SAT scores and a full paid scholarship to Columbia ,he was proud of himself, ready to leave behind the darkness and step into the light.

College life was all that he hoped it would be, with the eclectic group of students and the high level of competition.He really liked it and thrived in it,keeping up with his education and trying out his hand in various co-curricular activities.He had good friends.Lydia was a brilliant spitfire who was no less regal than a queen.Danny was a gregarious gay friend who sometimes gave Stiles a run for his money in sarcasm.Jackson was an asshole ,born with a silver spoon but was loyal if you could penetrate his walls.

But he still felt lonely without his bro Scott and his dad who never understood his ramblings but always lent an ear.He suffered minor crises each day,growing up and taking all in.

Then again,his own sexuality was a difficult thing to cope.He realised that his attraction was not limited to any particular sex and he looked for more than just a pretty face in a person.He was a lanky,pale outlier who didn't attract many sexual partners in his school days,those who he did manage to were assholes,fetishists who called him a twink and tried to catch his ass.He had managed to break a good number of noses thanks to them before he turned sixteen.In college there were people of all kinds of sexuality but Stiles never hooked up with anyone,even at parties where alcohol loosened his inhibitions, because he could not really go for anything casual with his devoted nature and nobody really understood him enough to develop a close bond.

Little did he know that it was all going to change soon.

He did not visit his dad often due to his part time job and penniless situation.Even in his summer breaks he worked extra jobs rather than going to Beacon hills.In his junior year he started working part time at a publishing firm,a data formatting job.It was a summer job where on his first day of work his fates collided with Derek Hale's,along-with their bodies.

"What the fuck dude?"spluttered Stiles,staring at his coffee that lay splashed on the ground due to an absent minded ass.

"Excuse me?"came the infuriating reply.Stiles was ready to blow a gasket when he raised his eyes to look at the insolent brat.He blinked once ,twice,thrice,in real slow motion.He was standing in front of Adonis.

"You should see where you're going man.It was my morning coffee that I am mourning now.I may not survive the day ,"he pouted playfully.

"Well I offer my condolences or I could offer you another cup if you want.I was just going to the cafeteria to get one for myself,"answered the beauty.

"You know what I will come with you then.I am Stiles,working part time here."Stiles offered his hand,which Derek shook in a firm grip.

"Hi I am Derek.I am an intern here." It was the beginning of an unbreakable bond.

From casual acquaintance ,they became friends with an undercurrent of attraction ever present between them,but both too hesitant to take a step forward.It was a time in his life when he constantly wanked all hours of day and night, whenever he managed to get some privacy.

It came to a head when Danny expressed interest in Derek.Stiles was all smiles with too much teeth and not enough sincerity,assuming the role of his wing-man.When he tried to persuade Derek to give Danny a chance ,all he got were hurtful looks and shunned attempts at conversations.

"You are an oblivious fool,you idiot.Derek is a hunk of man-meat I would love to take a bite out of,but I knew he wasn't interested.I was trying to goad you to do something about your obvious crush on him by expressing an interest in dating him.He likes you too that's why he isn't talking.Now get the fuck out of here and let me sleep.Its four goddamn in the morning you numbnut."

So they went on a date followed by hundreds of them.They maintained a steady relationship without getting too physical because Stiles was too new to it all,not wanting to get in too deep without knowing each other thoroughly and Derek had never dated a guy before.He always knew he liked guys but he had had rather disastrous relationships with women since he was sixteen starting with homicidal Kate Argent,followed by Jennifer who cheated on him and ending at Braeden who left New York for Chicago and didn't want the hassle of a long distance relationship.Also he wasn't sure if he would want to be with a guy romantically not only sexually.So they gave each other time to get in terms with their expectations.

Stiles continued to fare well in his college but he felt a felt a little apprehensive about his future since he really did not have a proper direction or vision for a career choice.He liked teaching kids,he had tutored a few as a volunteer at times.But he knew that there won't be any big bucks coming his way if he pursued it.He was good with numbers so finance was a function he could take.But he didn't know if he could thrive in a stifling office environment.

Peter Hale solved his problem.

He was Derek's uncle and lived in Washington,DC.He came to visit Derek's family in New York on the occasion of Laura,Derek's sister getting married.He was flamboyant,smart and cunningly wicked.The way he talked ,walked and carried himself was quite sophisticated and Stiles was dazzled.He was a banker working for Goldman Sachs and advised Stiles to go for finance too as he had the brains and sincerity for it.

As a graduation gift Derek blew Stiles and then rode him to oblivion after excruciating preparation and all around awkwardness of flailing limbs and swearing mouths.They had already exchanged mutual declarations of love and discussed their future together.

Stiles decided to go for an MBA at Yale as he had already experienced Columbia and he wanted to try something new for his education.One of the perk was that it wasn't all that far from New York and he could meet his lover whenever he missed him.Derek wholeheartedly supported him and promised to visit whenever time permitted.He was a free lance copy editor who could afford to have his own working hours and a comfortable schedule.

He really started liking his future career option and took other certifications to fulfill his dream of being an investment banker.He was always terribly busy and sometimes Derek stayed with him for days, to enable him to maintain a proper diet and rest when he couldn't go on anymore.All the jealous glances of his batch mates at seeing such a perfect partner were worth it too.

He graduated summa cum laude and invited his dad to the ceremony where he proceeded to shed a few tears in his joy and his dad's pride. He joined JP Morgan as an associate and spent long endless working hours as a management trainee.Derek never complained about it though and always took care of him.They moved in together in a swanky apartment complex and started their new lives together.

Time passed by.Stiles' responsibilities only increased.

He started touring different countries leaving his partner alone for weeks sometimes.In a few of the trips he took Derek along where they enjoyed the foreign locales and luxurious hotel service.Stiles would always run high on adrenaline in these trips with the big deals coming in for business and the presence of his lovely partner. On one such trip to Germany they visited a BDSM bar.The acts and performances there, fired them both up and they decided to try some things at home which led to little squabbles about who would be the dom ,who would be the submissive,what they should try ,the limits ,etc.One such argument blew up into a fight and Derek threatened to leave.

"You are never happy with me.I wait for you when you go globe trotting for weeks,I maintain our house and make it a home,you never have time, always busy ,always in meetings.Do you have any idea when was the last time you just stayed in with me at home?I never complain and keep my mouth shut.But I am fed up of you and your expectations now.I am not sure I am what you need or you are what I want now Stiles."

Stiles was stunned.

Ofcourse he was aware that he was mostly an absentee boyfriend but he never knew the extent of Derek's dissatisfaction with his job.He tried to make it up to him by bringing him tasteful gifts from places he visited,spending quality time whenever he could and being sensitive to his needs.He always lauded Derek on his patience,marveling at the fact that they waited a long time to understand each other before plunging into a relationship.

He thought Derek knew him.He had told him everything about his life ,his childhood ,his weaknesses,even showed him the ghetto were he spent his childhood..He stormed out of the house after breaking a vase on the bedroom wall because he sure as hell couldn't break Derek's goddamn face.

He went to stay with a colleague and replayed his complete relationship with Derek.He could recall sticky sheets and bright happy eyes.Heated kisses and playful eyebrow dances.Compromises and domestic arguments.He remembered Derek's easy acceptance of the fact that he didn't believe in getting married and hence won't be giving him a ring anytime soon in spite of the fact that Derek liked the idea of marriage,the joint bank accounts and the hyphenated surnames.Derek made peace with the issue of never having kids because Stiles wasn't interested and didn't want the hassle of a kid on top of his already busy lifestyle.Derek accompanied him to the corporate dinners and social gatherings despite being socially awkward and feeling out of place in those settings.Stiles himself felt out of place more often than not because he wasn't used to ultra luxury no matter how much time he spent in the high end places.And in those moments of self doubt and inferiority complex ,Derek was always there to lend him a shoulder to cry,kiss or just sleep on.

He was an utter ass and he would beg on Derek's feet to take him back.

Derek gave him the cold shoulder for a week when he returned back shame faced but eventually forgave him because he was the most understanding and loyal person in the world and Stiles totally didn't deserve him.

It was on a sweltering hot day on a rare holiday when they met Erica and Boyd.They were a gorgeous couple with an open relationship who invited Derek and Stiles to swap partners.

Derek was red faced and couldn't open his mouth ,the wanker and Stiles was red faced too in indignant anger and told them to go fuck themselves.The nerve.Presumptuous assholes.

It was a rough start but they eventually managed to talk and be civilized to each other because Boyd was solid and silent like Derek and Erica had a great sense of humor.But their association ended with the holiday as they didn't have much in common and their extra curricular activities always managed to squick Stiles and Derek out.

They couldn't understand the logic of being together and being with other people at the same time and still calling it a relationship and making a mockery of a real one.They were lovers who loved each other and only each other dearly.They could not imagine being with anybody else just to add spice to monotony.If they ever craved adventure they went on trips to the wilderness or learnt something new and productive.

Stiles tried his best to manage time and be with his selfless partner but he was always swamped with work.Sometimes when he was too stressed he would take it out on Derek by being annoyed or having senseless shouting matches.Familiarity breeds contempt.Stiles swore by it when he battled it out with Derek.But later when the adrenaline rush came down he would fall in love with his love all over again as he knew that no one could put up with as much as Derek did for him.

Over the course of years Derek would sometimes remain silent and ignore him or shout back.He even left to live with Laura once.But they managed to sort out their differences and never said the "Break up" word.Stiles would ask for forgiveness and repent.Derek never made it too hard for him because he understood the pressure he faced everyday and the stress that wore him out.He was willing to give him all the love and support to fulfill his dreams as he knew he was a part of it too.

Stiles gifted Derek with a Camaro on their 10 year anniversary.Derek accused him of trying to buy his affections.They argued and then Derek licked his ass in the back seat for half an hour.

Stiles tried to buy him nice expensive stuff but he was never impressed.He was a simple and plain man who only asked for his affections to be returned and for Stiles to never respond to the flirtations of the young interns.Stiles always laughed at him when he said that because he realised he was a fool but he wasn't the biggest idiot on earth to look at anybody else on the planet after watching Derek gorgeous Hale do pull ups in front of you.

His dad died when he was outside the country in a meeting.Stiles was inconsolable with grief.His dad tried had called him a few times when he was in an important meeting but he couldn't attend the call and later that night he suffered a heart failure and died.

Stiles caught the first flight home and broke in pieces in Derek's embrace.He was such a shit kid.He couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to his dad.After settling down he had bought his old man a nice flat,fully supported him financially and visited home once a year with Derek.But since the past two years with the elevation of his position at the bank he couldn't find time to visit so Derek had gone alone to stay with his old man.

His dad had always tried to make him comfortable even with his meager income,even gifted him a laptop in his junior year in high school when he expressed interest in it.He was a great dad and Stiles would never forgive himself for not talking to him in his last moments.His dad had advised him about his relationship troubles with Derek whenever they had a fight ,he had always encouraged him to succeed well in career even if he didn't see him for years.

He had told him too take some time out for himself and his partner too.Because life is too short to spend it cooped up in an office Stiles ,he used to say. The weeks after his death were painful.

Stiles and Derek flew to Beacon hills for the funeral where Stiles met Scott for the first time in five years.He had attended his wedding to Kira then.He had two daughters now and he radiated such a sense of calm and happiness that Stiles was a little bit jealous of him.They might like old friends but their interactions were a bit stilted due to the rust of time and the difference of experiences between them.

"You have changed a lot buddy."

Is what he got to hear wherever he went.

"Derek have I changed a lot since we met?"he asked his partner one day.

"Well everyone changes with time love.It is the only constant in life hmm..Why do you ask?"Derek furrowed his brow in question.

"I don't know Scott says that .Hell everyone I saw at home says that.Is..Is that a bad thing.Have I changed towards you ?"he slumped in doubt.

"Stiles it is OK.Yes you have changed and it is imperative.Your experiences mould your thoughts with time.You have changed towards me as well but I have too.We both have matured with time and that's okay .We don't have the same arguments because we understand each other perfectly.I have become more understanding,you have become more attentive to me.We both are facing life together and accepting each other's flaws and virtues as we move along. Also,earlier we used to make love for hours, you spilled too fast and got it up again fast too.Now you just demand a quickie and can't get it up again as soon ,"he teased.

Stiles glowered at him.

"I will show you hours of love making,"with that he tackled Derek on the bed.

Increasing discontent with his job was a common phenomenon for him now.He couldn't find the energy to get up and confront his bosses,colleagues,clients .His heart wasn't in it at all.Even as he climbed the corporate ladder he had always been disconnected with the sharp and fast corporate life.He sometimes wished to just curl up in bed with his heater of a partner and never leave his warm bed.

Yes he had gained respect and wealth in his career but he never managed to jerk off the feeling of being an outsider watching in.He never fit in too well at the high brow functions and the Michelin star restaurants.He had always felt different in his skin,no matter be it Beacon Hills,Columbia or JP Morgan. He thought about the course his life was taking and what direction he wanted to give it a lot and arrived at a decision.

Then he discussed it with Derek who again rallied with him and told him to do what he wanted to do.Stiles didn't believe in a god but Derek Hale made him want to so that he could thank him. So he quit.It was a big deal with his bosses, trying to offer him better deals and stay.Telling him, he was committing a mistake giving up a perfectly sound career that he had so painstakingly put together. He didn't budge as he could be a stubborn mule when he really desired to be.

Derek and Stiles moved to a smaller place to save their funds.Stiles worked part time as a financial consultant and started attending college again to become a middle school teacher.Throughout that time Derek was his rock and was happier than he had been years.Stiles saw such a wonderful change in his usually solemn mood that he once again felt like shit for making it so and not changing the status quo sooner.Derek was so excited to have him constantly at home now that he would cook new meals endlessly,make him watch all his favorite movies and sitcoms,took him to various art shows and baseball matches.Derek never left him alone for a moment.On a drunken night he confessed that although he would always stand by Stiles but he wanted to keep him busy lest he should get bored and decide to rejoin his previous job.

Stiles had never wanted kids because he had wonderful parents and he had seen really shitty parents too.

He never thought that he was selfless enough to love a child as a parent does and bring them up to make them good people.His lack of time was also a barrier since he didn't want to be a stranger in his child's life.But now with his teaching stint and Derek's stay at home freelance shindig they could bring up a child if they wanted. Derek never pressured him for anything as he had known his views since they had started dating but Stiles sometimes caught him looking at a kid too long.He had been absolutely adorable with Scott's girls.Stiles could see him as a great dad.He had been such an all encompassingly amazing partner for Stiles that his reservations melted away and he took a decision to atleast try for Derek's sake to be a good enough dad.

Which resulted him in buying two platinum bands because they could adopt kids only if they get married.Personally his stance on marriage hadn't changed because he already belonged to Derek ,with or without a piece of paper and metal bands.But having kids as a homosexual couple was an entirely different matter.

He didn't want anything cheesy as they simply were not that kind of couple.

They were just two dudes who had stupid fights,amazing sex and the uncanny ability to make each other happy.

On a Sunday they went to the Central Park to sit under a tree far from prying eyes.Derek had a book in his hand and Stiles head in his lap.He was distractedly brushing his brown intermixed with grey hair with his fingers. 

Stiles felt complete.He didn't wish for more in his life and his heart was bursting with love and warmth for this enchanting man.

"Derek?"

"Hmm??"

"Do you want to get married?"he asked tentatively.

"What ?Why?How?"he spluttered.

"I want to marry you because who else huh.Anywhere you want ,anyhow you desire.If you don't then that's okay too.But then how will we adopt kids?"he mused.

"Kids?Where is this coming from Stiles?Why now, after so long?You know I am okay with what you wanted.I don't need you to marry me.We love each other and it is true and right.Nothing else matters."he said seriously searching his eyes for the truth.

"Derek sweetheart I want to have kids with you.I have time on my hands now and I was afraid earlier to take responsibility for a little life.But for you I am wiling to give it a shot.Anyways if I am shit at it you could always be my mentor.As for marriage it is important for adoption.In my heart you have been my husband since the first time I told you I loved you.If we have to sign on a piece of paper and wear jewelry to prove that to obtain a kid then so be it.You are the best person for me and if I were to be born again I would want you to be with me.I just want to love you in every way and correct my wrongs if I can,any hurt that I have caused you is my burden to bear.But let me do this for you.You have done so much for me it hurts me to look at you sometimes.Marry me?"

With that he took out the ring box from his pocket and got down on a knee in front of him. "Seriously now you are going all out with the cheesy lines and the getting down on your knees.Don't want to get married.Bullshit.Come here and kiss me and put this god damn ring on my finger asshole."

They kissed without stopping their big smiles and got married a week later in Long beach with sand under their feet.

They adopted Marjorie Hale-Stilinski three years after getting married.Derek was forty and was annoyed at Stiles for making him an "old dad."

She was a sweet and lovely kid who always listened to them and loved her daddies.

As a teenager she is a hell hound and argues with her dads despite them being concerned only with her well being.Stiles just saw her internet history because he has a right to know what his child does.It in no way is invasion of privacy ,Derek.

The history of circumcision is in no way suitable for a young lady to research on.Stiles told her as much. She shrieked like a banshee,became red with mortification and in her melodramatic style shouted about way too invasive parents ,hating Stiles blah blah and shut the door.

Teenagers these days seriously.

Stiles regrets every decision he has taken in his life to reach this point and he tells Derek as much.Who promptly laughs at him and tells him that she is just copying his battle cry of "I hate you Derek and I never want to see you again."

Stiles can't really say the F word he wants to in front of his 9 year old Robert.

He will just banish the bastard to the couch.Or not.What the hell ever.

The smug asshole.His husband.

Life is beautiful.


End file.
